


Ukiyo

by Luciferstempest



Series: Far cry 5 one shots [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, If you squint you might see a choking reference, In his office, Mountain man, PWP, Scars, Smut, again its so fleeting you'd miss it, but your eyes are basically closed by hard you'd have to squint, i dont want to explain myself, idk man its the porn in words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/pseuds/Luciferstempest
Summary: A weak excuse to write the porn in words for my favorite mountain man
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed
Series: Far cry 5 one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Ukiyo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into Far cry 5, wish me luck.

The air was getting cold as night was approaching, it hadn't been as warm as of late, as winter was crawling ever closer.

Jacob watched as his soldiers' pressure washed the cages, most with the hostages still in them. It was another tactic to break them. No food would take their muscle, they would be barely able to resist as the water hit them and when it was done, the cold would settle, and at that stage, they would either beg to be his or beg for death.

Jacob had watched, arms crossed over his chest like always. He liked seeing the transformation by his hands but Rook, she was different. He knew from the way she still defiantly glared at anyone who had come to her cage, sometimes he swore she physically growled. She was a wild animal waiting to sink her teeth into anyone she could get to.

He also noticed that she had been less aggressive with him, listening when he spoke and immediately taking the food he offered but perhaps that was because he had last spoken to her when she still had hope in her eyes and not rage. Those were early days, he wondered if she'd still be the same. 

Most of the batch that had arrived with her had already died. She was shivering and she knew she would be next if things didn't change. The end was growing closer for her but she'd die before she'd submit. 

Jacob had watched her through the CCTV footage that night, watching her shake almost in time with the trees around the compound. She had been in that cage the longest. She was strong, she had such potential but she was so defiant and didn't want to see the truth even if it was plainly laid out before her. He was going to have to change tactics. She didn't scare as easily and most likely wasn't going to survive the night which was unfortunate, Joseph wasn't going to be happy about it.

Jacob sighed as he walked down to the cages. Only a few men were patrolling since the next batch was only coming in tomorrow, the deputy was in no shape to take on an army as she was shaking in the cold. She was no threat. 

She looked almost vulnerable in this state. Arms clutched around her arms, turning white from the intensity. Perhaps she had gone numb at this point and the pain didn't matter or she used to pain to be able to feel something other than the cold she must be feeling. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was sitting on her knees, her breath making grey puffs of clouds in the night air. He could see her clothing had not yet been dried completely by nightfall and her skin was turning an odd grey color.

Jacob opened the cage and entered, the deputy hyper-alert from shutting down her other senses, turned quickly, fear covered her body. What more could he do with her, she wasn't even sure she could survive another trial, especially in this state, he surely had to know that or perhaps that was the endgame.

He towered over her with an intensity she had only ever experienced with him. She knew what he was capable of and wasn't the type of person who needed to prove his strength to know he possessed it.

He had grabbed her arm harshly and dragged her to her feet. "Come on." Was the only words he spoke as he started dragging her out of the cage.

She naturally protested as he dragged her along. She didn't want to wake up next to a trail of dead bodies again and then suddenly he was holding her by the nape of her neck, a knife pressed threateningly against her skin as his eyes bore into her own.

"Joseph may want you alive but I won't hesitate."

An odd sensation ran up her spine, so close to danger and she knew it would come to drag her away depending on her action. The fight left her body as she looking into those piercing blue eyes, even under the veil of the night they shone down at her. She could hear her heartbeat. One. Two. Three. Before he removed the knife from her skin, leaving a small indentation behind.

"Good girl." He spoke as he took hold of her arm again and led her inside the building.

Once in his office, he had pushed her into a chair unceremoniously and she stayed, rubbing at her arms as the feeling returned. She looked around in curiosity as well as an escape route but she'd have to bide her time it seems as nothing of value had been near her not that she'd expect anything less from Jacob.

"You have potential, deputy." He stated as he sat on the edge of the desk. "Why do you waste it on those people. They don't deserve it and neither can they appreciate it."

Rook stayed quiet as she looked at him. That's one thing he always had an ability to do, make her feel like he's the only one that really appreciates her talents. The way he'd say she was weak but compliment her so effortlessly when she showed promise, she craved those words and she hated herself for it. 

Jacob sighed as he placed his knife on the table beside him. What would it take to get a rise out of her, some sort of reaction? He could only reason with her if he knew what she was thinking. 

"What is it you think you'll accomplish by standing in our way. The collapse is coming whether you stop us or not. You stand for the weak which in turn makes you weak. They never make good pillars."

"You think them weak because they never learned that the world is a harsh, cruel place. That's not how it works, Jacob." She spoke for the first time in days. Her voice cracked and felt unfamiliar to her ears. "You thought me weak if I recall correctly and now you'd argue I have potential."

"You've proven yourself to be worthy," Jacob stated, not wanting to linger on the fact that he had been sized her up wrong the first time he saw her. Her figure was timid and small but she was a wildfire just waiting to be let loose on the world. She could do so much if she was willing. 

"Worthy of what?" She continued, rage starting to boil at her center. "To be one of Joseph's children? Worthy enough to kill innocent people who never wanted any part of this?" She ground her teeth into a snarl. "I would rather die. "

Jacob chuckled and it took Rook aback a bit. He stood from the desk and bent over her, taking her chin between his fingers while the other supported himself on the armrest. "It's sweet how you think you have a choice, sweetheart."

Rook's heartbeat quickened at his close proximity. His intensity seemed to drown out all else at times and she looked up at him, suddenly hyper-aware of her breath going in and out of her chest. He was so close and a shiver went up to her spine at the pet name. She should hate it admittedly but some part of her was drawn to this, to him. 

She didn't know why she could hate him from afar but the moment his attention was on her she became so pliable, so in awe of the air that surrounded him. His touch on her chin almost intoxicating. His fingers were rough and she knew he was too. He didn't quite get the concept of subtility she reckoned.

She pressed forth, in a quick motion, her lips latching onto his and at the exact moment of contact, she knew she had made a mistake. She couldn't believe what she had done, she was afraid of his reaction. Hoped in the rejection he would at least assume it's an evasion tactic. She was always quick to action but not very intelligent about it, jumping headfirst without considering the consequences.

Jacob pulled back after the initial shock, his eyes trying to read her face. She seemed scared. His brows furrowed as he took the information in. She was treading the opposite line, the enemy and even with Joseph's faith in her he could not trust her. This had to be some sort of trick, he should not press this further. He knew these things, but just as he had pulled back, he had pushed forward now. Her lips had felt so soft against his own, so unlike any of their previous interactions and at that moment it didn't seem like she hated him, almost seemed like she didn't feel disgust towards him. 

His hand came to rest at the nape of her neck as he pressed their lips together again. He was slow, cautious. Perhaps it was a lapse in judgment, maybe a way to shut him up, maybe there was regret but he couldn't sense as much when she moved her lips against his own.

She was walking on ice that was waiting to crack, she knew that, but was it wrong of her to want for it to consume her when he was right there with her? Was it wrong of her to want to be dragged under?

Her hands fisted around the material of his jacket, a part of her said she could use this to her advantage for an escape but the part of her that was intoxicated by his being drowned out every level headed comment she could make. 

His tongue entered beyond her lips and she was lost. Her skin was on fire and she was seeking it out. His hand moved to the side of her neck and his thumb pressed slightly on her trachea. She felt vulnerable knowing it would be so easy for him to remove her from the equation. She knew that he knew that's what he should do. She had been nothing but a problem to him from the very start and now her life was being held in his hands, still breathing only because he willed it so. 

Moments later he removed his hand and she noticed how she liked lingering on the edge of danger. Perhaps that's why she was intoxicated, always lingering on the edge with him.  
His hands hooked under her thighs and he made the seemingly effortless move of lifting her and carrying her towards his desk, one hand roughly clearing the table before placing her on it.

She bit into her lip as she looked up at him, anticipation beginning to build within her. This was wrong, he was the enemy, this was very wrong to want. The voice repeated but she elected to ignore it since her desire drowned out the noise and was screaming for him to take her.

His lips latched onto her neck, his teeth grazing over the skin. Rook angled her head so he would have more space to play as her hand combed through his short hair. She closed her eyes and focused on where his lips were on her. His hands roamed over her thighs, over her hips, and then she felt her shirt being unbuttoned. It all felt so agonizingly slow and she wished he would just rip it from her hot skin all the while thinking how she'd regret every moment as it played through her head at a later time. 

When he removed the article of clothing he pulled away to regard her. She blushed a soft shade of pink and pathetically pawed at his jacket and to her, it seemed like he had taken pity on her when he removed it, like he'd given her something in return for what he had taken just moments ago.

She then grabbed the hem of his shirt but he grabbed her hand and there was a moment of hesitation as eyes stared into each other, weighing the options. Whether she was even worth the momentary lapse in judgment.

He closed his eyes momentarily and let go, an act so quickly over she almost didn't notice the brief moment of vulnerability. She pulled the shirt from his body and her eyes laid upon his chest. Scars and burn marks laid scattered. Her hand softly touched his chest, it looked so painful even now and as she looked at him, he looked ready to shut her in that cage again. She wasn't worth seeing this part of him. All the sacrifices he made. She wouldn't be able to appreciate them as h had appreciated hers. 

She stood and pressed herself to him, lips attaching hungrily to his. Her arms snaking around his neck. It was the only thing she could do, her words wouldn't mean anything to him, there weren't even enough words to explain how she felt and none of it would make any difference.

Jacob was relieved she hadn't made a big deal of it. He didn't want her pity and his previous run-ins in a similar situation he had left them appalled and it angered him, but she.. she still wanted him. She still kissed him as fervently as before she took notice of the markings.

He unbuttoned the front of her jeans and his hands snaked into the confines, roughly and sloppily he moved. Impatient. His rough fingers ran across her slit and he could feel how aroused she already was. If there was any doubt in his mind that she didn't want this, it was all out the window now.

She gasped and let a small moan fall when he touched her. It was small and fleeting when he removed his hand from her pants and placed his finger into his mouth as he looked down on her and groaned. She bit her lip and noticed the indentation growing in his own pants. 

There was a quick movement, one she hadn't been expecting in the tranquil moment. He had taken her hips and turned her around, pressing her chest on the desk. He pulled her pants down and she tried as best she could to look behind her with her body on the desk. She didn't dare move from where he had placed her.

She heard the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle and the material of his jeans before a harsh slap reverberated from her left butt cheek. She gasped at the contact and she spread her legs a little wider, as much as she could with her jeans hanging around her knees.

She felt him teasing at her entrance, sticking himself in her juices as he ran his cock up and down her slit.

"Jacob.." she bit into her lip. This was all but a gentle interaction, not quite how she fantasized about things. Nonetheless, she didn't quite expect much more from someone like him, and yet with all these thoughts roaming her mind, she just wanted him within her, for him to use her as he will. 

"Ask me nicely."

She bit into her lip and closed her eyes. She didn't want to admit it, admit she thought about him, admit she wanted him buried inside her, wanted him to take control of her and use her. She didn't want him to know how much she wanted this but she knew it was the way to what she needed right now. 

"Jacob, please.."

The answer seemed to suffice as she felt him push into her. She half expected him to roughly thrust into her all the way but to hr surprise h pushed into her slowly as she'd allow, waiting for her body to adjust when he was buried in her to the hilt. 

"Fuck." He groaned as he held her hips to him, bruisingly she felt his fingers curl around her hips. 

Rook pulled a bit and pushed back when the pain subsided, eliciting a deep groan from him mingled with her own moan.

"Shit.." she heard him breathe before he slammed into her. Over and over she felt him hit deep within her with a pace that made her dizzy. The front of her legs hit the desk and she could hear it move every so often. Moans fell from her lips unchecked as she lay there, exposed and so very full. She never wanted to end, the way he knew just how to angle his hips to make her cry out for him. The thoughts of whether or not someone heard her, had disappeared from her mind before she had a chance to even fully develop them. All she knew was the ecstasy being pushed into her time and time again.

Jacob looked at her, the way his cock disappeared within her, the way she took him without any protest, the way she called out to him. She was especially beautiful at this moment. His right hand moved from the spot where he was clutching her hips and tangled it within her soft hair, pulling her body back and eliciting another scream as he used it to slam deeper into her. 

He could feel she was getting close with her walls fluttering around him. He leaned down, pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades before he spoke to her, his voice low and demanding.

"Come for me, baby. Let me feel you."

Rook felt her world fell apart with a nickname so unfamiliar yet he said it so easily. Her body fell into oblivion as she came. Her walls clenched around him tightly but he didn't stop pushing into her. She screamed something that vaguely sounded like his name but she couldn't be sure as she saw white and the utter bliss coursed through her veins unchecked.

Moments later Jacob gave an animalistic groan and came inside her, ribbon after ribbon of his hot seed coated her walls and he stayed like that for a few seconds, catching his breath before pulling out and watching as both of their pleasure ran down her leg.

They were both breathing heavy and she had stayed where he placed her for a while as she tried to find her way back to herself.

He had pulled her up by snaking a hand around her middle and turned her to face him. It seemed almost sweet as he placed a strand of hair behind her ear but she knew better than to put any stake in that. Her cheeks were flushed and she was still breathing heavy, swaying a bit on her feet.

She looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. Would he put her back in the cage now or try to convince her to accept her fate or perhaps he would just end her here and now, not that she'd mind, his next words to her would surely break any illusion that she might've had about what just occurred. 

"If you could only accept the truth, this wouldn't be so hard " Jacob sighed. "You defy me at every turn except when you're under me." A small smirk ghosted over his features.  
He took a breath and placed her on the desk, pulling his pants up and burying himself from her sight.

"Let's get you cleaned up and we'll continue the conversation I was trying to have with you before and this time you won't escape it so easily."


End file.
